Communication of information as signals encoded on groups of wires is known, with larger groups allowing use of a larger code space and thus permitting more efficient communication of information. However, the number of differential comparators required to receive such group-encoded signals grows on the order of n2, where n is the size of the group, severely impacting the complexity and power consumption of practical embodiments having more than a few inputs.